L'Ascension
by Eenarei
Summary: Au bas de la tour d'Astronomie, tout n'est que rage et destruction, et Aurora attend son moment. OS.


Alors, voilà un OS centré sur Aurora, sur fond d'AuroraxSeverus :)

* * *

Elle inclina la tête vers le sommet. Il était si proche. Sans en être pleinement consciente, elle atteignit le haut de la tour. Elle poussa d'un faible geste la porte en bois. Elle se sentit alors brûler. Brûler au contact de la nuit. L'air frais heurtait brutalement les parcelles nues de sa peau. Elle avait mal. Mais cela n'égalait pas sa souffrance intérieure. Ce n'était pas son corps qu'elle haïssait le plus à cet instant. Elle méprisait sa personne. On l'avait tant qualifiée de blonde écervelée. Injustement ? Elle n'en était plus si sûre.

Elle s'avança avec hésitation vers le rebord de pierre. Une légère brise passa dans sa courte et bouclée chevelure. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle pausa ses paumes sur le dessus du muret. Elle inspira profondément. Une agréable bouffée d'oxygène la traversa. Ses yeux marron se trouvèrent animés d'un éclat perdu depuis longtemps. Elle contempla la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le grand parc du château, plus loin la forêt interdite, et la chaumière de Hagrid d'où n'émanait plus de fumée. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le monde qu'elle préférait, celui où les songes, les rêves, se comptaient en milliers de lumières. La voûte céleste, elle pouvait passer des heures à la contempler.

Chaque étincelle la fascinait. Petite, elle rêvait de s'y accrocher, fermement, pour s'évader de ce monde qu'elle trouvait si peu magique. La sorcellerie, Aurora n'y avait jamais réellement crû. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui écriraient l'Histoire, sa magie resterait dans sa baguette. Pensée qui lui procurait une sensation de sécurité. C'était trop de pouvoir entre les mains d'un seul être humain, elle avait peur de cette réalité. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas fait preuve de capacités extraordinaires au cours de ces études. Quand tous les autres souhaitaient que la magie s'accapare de leur vie, Aurora ne voulait qu'une vie simple, loin de toutes ces contradictions.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se soustraire. Elle faisait partie de l'addition du monde magique. Alors elle s'était accrochée à cet échappatoire qu'était l'astronomie, jusqu'à s'isoler peut-être bien.

Et elle croyait que tout serait différent si elle revenait à Poudlard en tant que professeur. C'eut été bien naïf de sa part. Bien que Pomona l'appréciait énormément, elle ne pouvait qu'admettre la triste vérité, elle ne parvenait pas à se lier aux gens. Même en y mettant de toute sa volonté. Mais ces trop nombreuses heures passées à essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'inatteignable Severus, malgré toutes ses déceptions, elle n'en regrettait pas une seule minute.

Elle avait tenté toute la subtilité et la sympathie qu'elle avait pu, mais rien. De multiples échanges aussi froids que les nuits d'hiver en Ecosse. Durant ces nuits-là, et toutes les autres, seule dans son grand lit, Aurora se prenait parfois à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie. Elle les voyait tous les deux, dans une grande maison de Londres. Lui, assis dans un grand fauteuil noir, regardait la rue elle, se tenant debout derrière, observait le ciel. Ils buvaient du thé. La recette de la famille Sinistra que le grand-père d'Aurora lui avait appris dans sa jeunesse. Et ils s'aimaient. Mais cette vision était aussi fausse que la myopie d'Aurora.

Sous ses lunettes à monture noire, elle voyait bien qu'il n'y avait qu'un éternel obstacle à une possible histoire. Parce que tout était une question de regard. _Lily Potter_. Aurora se souvenait de leurs années à Poudlard, elle était de trois ans plus jeune à Serdaigle, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de remarquer cette façon qu'il avait de poser ses yeux sur la jolie rousse de Gryffondor. _Et lui avait ses yeux_. D'un vert magnifique. Et horriblement célèbres. Comment aurait-il pu passer à autre chose lorsque le fantôme de son premier amour se pavanait sous les traits du Survivant ? De l'Elu même. Et une part d'Aurora détestait Lily Potter pour son existence même.

Une part d'Aurora se détestait pour son existence même.

Elle s'appuya sur le muret avec son bras droit, tandis qu'elle plaçait un pied dans l'un des étroits créneaux. Et puis cette ombre noire s'était faufilée dans la nuit. Elle en avait failli perdre l'équilibre. Elle soupira. En était-elle venue à halluciner ? Cela ressemblait pourtant tellement à Severus…

Qu'importe. Aurora continua son ascension. Les pieds nus sur la pierre, elle se tenait droite. Ses jambes perdaient contenance. Elle avait froid. Ses doigts gelaient et les paumes de ses mains reposaient tranquillement sur sa robe de chambre. A l'horizon, la lune siégeait au-dessus de la forêt. C'était une vision magnifique, la Forêt Interdite, bien que recelant de multiples dangers, était une merveille du territoire écossais.

Les murs sous ses pieds tremblèrent légèrement. L'espace d'un instant, Aurora se sentit vaciller. L'écho d'une voix froide parvint à ses oreilles, mais Aurora n'en saisit pas les mots. L'impression que cela lui fit cependant, valait tous les discours.

Rapidement, des nuées de couleurs se formèrent autour du château. Le bouclier était en train d'être renforcé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Aurora pour comprendre. La guerre était là. Aux portes de Poudlard.

Et Aurora n'osait toujours pas poser le pied en avant.

Le bouclier ne résista pas longtemps. Il se fissura peu à peu avant de disparaître complètement. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que le parc de Poudlard soit envahi de créatures diverses, auxquelles s'ajoutaient les Mangemorts, tout droits sortis de l'obscurité. De nombreux sorciers se mêlèrent au champ de bataille. Ils venaient du Ministère, d'autres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et certains étaient tout simplement des héros en devenir.

Aurora ne souhaitait pas être rattachée à cette dernière catégorie, mais son désir d'aider à protéger sa maison, le seul endroit qu'elle ait réellement connu, fut plus fort. Elle sortit sa baguette, qu'elle gardait dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de chambre, et descendit du rebord pour observer ce qui se déroulait au bas de la tour, à couvert autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

Des cris, des hurlements, tout n'était que rage et destruction. La sérénité de la nuit était bel et bien rompue. Avec toute la concentration qu'elle put rassembler, Aurora lança un Avada Kedavra sur une silhouette encapuchonnée qui ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que la mort vienne d'en haut. Après quelques tentatives, le Mangemort tomba à terre, et le sorcier qui tentait d'échapper aux attaques de celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal et se retira à l'intérieur du château. Aurora fit de son mieux et infligea le sortilège le plus interdit, dont l'interdiction était devenue bien désuète ces temps-ci, à deux autres Mangemorts.

Mais elle se retrouva soudainement interrompue dans sa petite affaire lorsque l'un des leurs surgit à la porte. Aurora eut de la chance d'échapper à son rayon meurtrier. Lui, en eut moins. Son corps sans vie reposait à quelques mètres d'Aurora. Sur le mur plus loin, des acromentules arrivaient.

Aurora comprit qu'il était temps. Elle retourna sur le rebord. Elle ne finirait pas dévorée par une monstrueuse araignée géante. Il en était hors de question. La vie lui donnait une chance d'y mettre fin dignement, elle ne se priverait pas de la saisir. Mieux valait mourir en héroïne qu'en vulgaire victime charcutée, ou encore en simple désespérée. Parce qu'après tout, l'Histoire ne ferait pas la différence, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas. Mort ou Suicide ? Qu'importe. Le soleil se lèverait demain, comme il l'a toujours fait, avec ou sans Aurora.

Faisant abstraction de tout le reste, elle prit une seconde pour se préparer. Elle trouvait d'une certaine ironie qu'il faille d'abord tomber pour finalement s'élever. Mais elle ferait, pour enfin quitter ce monde qui ne pouvait rien lui apporter.

Une dernière bouffée d'oxygène, et elle s'avança.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop... Je ne sais pas trop en fait comment qualifier ça. Mais peut-être que vous, lecteur qui passiez par là, pourrait ? Ou comment dire que j'accepte grandement les reviews, positives ou négatives, alors n'hésitez pas :D


End file.
